Phoenix yang Kesepian
by kuroo1710
Summary: Ling Tong yang akhirnya bertemu dengan orang yang memiliki nasib yang sama dengannya.Apakah dia berhasil menyatakan perasaan yang dia pendam selama bertahun-tahun?(Maaf ada kesalahan,yang seharusnya Wen Yang saya tulis menjadi Wei Yang...Maklum sudah lama tidak bermain Dynasty Warriors...)
1. Chapter 1

**Phoenix yang Kesepian**

Halo,minna-san!Watashi no namae wa Rivaille(hanya nama samaran).Mau tahu nama asliku?Yaah...Nanti saja ya kuberitahu...Sekarang saya(atau aku ya?)akan membuat cerita yang menurutku lumayan seru tapi juga untuk menikmati!Oh iya,nama OCnya adalah Wei Yin,kakak angkat dari Wei di bawah setelah cerita ini!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Suatu hari,di Istana Jian Ye,Kerajaan Wu,tahun 196...

Lu Meng : Gongji?Di mana kau?

Ling Tong : (dari dalam ruangan)Aku ada di sini,Tuan Lu Meng!

Lu Meng : Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam?

Ling Tong : Saya disuruh oleh Tuan Sun Ce untuk mencari buku strategi perang!

Lu Meng : (sigh)(membuka pintu)Perlu kubantu,Gongji?

Ling Tong : Ah,tidak perlu,Tuan Lu Meng!Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!

Lu Meng : Dasar kau ini...

Ling Tong : Ah!Ketemu!Ng?

Lu Meng : Ada apa?

Ling Tong : Aku menemukan sebuah kalung yang bergambar Phoenix...Tulisannya "Yang"...

Lu Meng : !

Ling Tong : Apa boleh kuambil?

Lu Meng : Itu harus ijin dari Tuan Sun Ce!

Ling Tong : Tapi apa boleh kupegang?

draakk

Ling Tong : Ah!

Lu Meng : GONGJII!

bruukk

Lu Meng : (bangun)Ukh...Gongji?

Ling Tong : Uh...

sriing

Lu Meng : "Kalungnya bersinar...Apakah itu artinya...Gongji adalah anak yang terpilih?"

draapp,draapp

Sun Ce : Aku mendengar sebuah suara dari ruangan ini!Ada apa?!

Lu Meng : Ah,Tuan Sun Ce...

Sun Ce : ?

Malamnya,di aula utama...

Sun Ce : APAA?!Jd,selama ini Ling Tong adalah anak yang terpilih untuk menjadi Yang?!

Lu Meng : Itu benar,tuanku!

Sun Ce : Ohh...Bagaimana aku tidak menyadarinya?Selama ini orang yang terpilih untuk menjadi Yang adalah saudaraku sendiri?Kutuklah aku,para dewa-dewi!

Lu Meng : (sweatdrop)Sebenarnya jangan sampai seperti itu juga,tuanku...

Tabib Luo : Maaf mengganggu kalian berbincang tapi saya ingin memberitahu keadaan Tuan Ling Tong...

Sun Ce & Lu Meng : Bagaimana keadaannya?

Tabib Luo : Itu...Pendarahan yang dialami oleh Tuan Ling Tong sangatlah dari kepalanya yang diakibatkan benturan keras mengakibatkan di akan tertidur paling lama 1-2 minggu...

Lu Meng : Tidak mungkin...

Sun Ce : Aku telah melukai Sang Phoenix...

Tabib Luo : Tunggu!Tuan Ling Tong adalah sang Phoenix itu?!(mengguncang tubuh Sun Ce)

Sun Ce : I,itu benar...

Tabib Luo : Astaga...Demi Tian,apa yang telah kalian perbuat pada Sang Phoenix?!

Sun Ce : Aku menyuruhnya untuk mengambilkan buku strategi perang yang ada di perpustakaannya Lu Meng,lalu...

Lu Meng : Lalu tiba2 kursi yang Gongji pijak goyah dan dia pun yang menolongnya...Tapi tetap saja...

Tabib Luo : (sigh)Itu karena kelalaian kalian sendiri...Tapi beruntunglah karena para dewa-dewi di atas tidak akan menghukum kalian karena mereka tahu kalau kalian baru tahu begitu,saya pamit dulu!(pergi)

Lu Meng : ...

Sun Ce : Apa yang harus kukatakan pada yang lainnya nanti kalau Ling Tong adalah Sang Phoenix?

Lu Meng : Sudahlah,Tuan Sun Ce!Beritahu mereka kenyataannya,jangan disembunyikan!Kurasa Gongji juga akan melakukan hal yang sama...

Sun Ce : Kau benar juga,Lu Meng...

sraat

Sun Quan : Kakak!Aku dengar tadi ada kecelekaan di perpustakaannya Lu Meng!

Sun Ce : Kau benar...

Sun Quan : Siapa yang terluka,kak?

Sun Ce : ...(melihat Lu Meng)

Lu Meng : Yang terluka adalah Ling Tong...

Sun Quan : Hanya Ling Tong?

Sun Ce : "Hanya",kau bilang?Ling Tong adalah Yang!

Sun Quan : Ohh,Yang. ... EEHH?!Ling Tong adalah Yang?!

Sun Shangxiang : Apakah itu benar,kak?

Sun Ce : Aku juga tidak akan bicarakan hal ini dengan kalian kalau hal ini bohong...

Sun Shangxiang : Benar juga...

Sun Quan : Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan,kak?Kalau hal ini menyebar luas,maka yang ada perpecahan ada di mana-mana!

Sun Ce : Itu yang sedang kubingungkan...

Sun Shangxiang : Tunggu dulu!Bagaimana kalau kita memberitahu kepada temanku yang dari Kerajaan Jin?Namanya adalah Wei Yin!Dan lebih kagetnya lagi,dia adalah pasangan hidup sari Yang!Kalian tahu artinya apa?

Sun Ce : Berarti dia adalah...

Sun Shangxiang : Yup!Dia adalah Yin!

Sun Quan : Masuk akal juga!Kita hanya bisa bilang tentang hal ini kepada orang-orang Kerajaan Jin saja karena mereka mengalami hal yang sama dengan kita...

Sun Ce : Kau ada benarnya juga...Persiapkan keberangkatan kita untuk besok!Kita akan mengunjungi Kerajaan Jin!

Sun Shangxiang : Baik!

Sun Quan : Baiklah...

Lu Meng : Tapi kalau tidak ada bukti nyata,saya ragu kalau Sima Yi mau percaya dengan apa yang akan kita bicarakan dengannya...

Sun Ce : Kau benar...Ling Tong akan tertidur selama 1-2 minggu...

Sun Quan : Bagaimana kalau kita berangkat ke sana menunggu Ling Tong sadar saja?

Sun Ce : Ide bagus!Kita akan menunggu Ling Tong sadar terlebih dahulu baru kita berangkat ke Kerajaan Jin!

Sun Shangxiang : Dimengerti!

Sun Quan : Aku tidak ikut karena ada kemungkinan 1-2 minggu lagi aku akan bertemu dengan orang tuanya Lianshi

Sun Shangxiang : Benar juga...

Sun Ce : Tidak masalah!Yang penting kita bisa membuktikan kepada Sima Yi kalau kita tidak kalah kuatnya dengan dia!

Sun Quan,Sun Shangxiang & Lu Meng : Un!(mengangguk)

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Sekian dulu cerita dari saya!Profile dari OC di pembukaan tadi akan saya tulis di bawah ini,ya!

Profile

Nama : Wei Yin(Gelar : "Yin")

Gender : Perempuan

Umur : (dalam chapter 1-2)6 tahun;(chapter 3 ke atas)19 tahun

Saudara : Wei Yang(adik angkat)

Senjata : Dual Blade

Elemen : Es dan Air

Tinggi;Berat : (dalam chapter 1-2)140 cm;(chapter 3 ke atas)168 cm

(dalam chapter 1-2)25 kg;(chapter 3 ke atas)55 kg

Ciri-ciri : Rambut warna coklat gelap(seperti Sima Zhao) dan mata berwarna perak

Sekian dari saya!Terima kasih karena telah membacanya!Reviewnya ditunggu!


	2. Chapter 2

**Phoenix yang Kesepian**

Yo!Kita bertemu lagi,minna-san! Maaf karena lama updatenya karena saya sibuk sama tugas SMA dan juga karena terkadang tidak mau connect sama wifi makanya lama...Karena saya masih baru dan apabila ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan, mohon dimaafkan! Mulai saja yuk ceritanya!

 **Chapter 2**

1 minggu setelah kejadian tersebut, Sun Ce yang memiliki rencana berangkat menuju ke rumahnya Sima Yi akhirnya tercapai juga. "Ling Tong,apa kau siap?", tanya Sun Ce pada Ling Tong. Ling Tong sedikit gugup karena ini pertama kalinya dia keluar dari kerajaannya sendiri. Semenjak ayahnya meninggal karena sakit, Ling Tong menjadi anak yang penyendiri. Setelah dia bertemu dengan Lu Meng, dia mulai bisa membuka dirinya pada orang lain."Aku tidak yakin tentang hal itu, Ce gege...", kata Ling Tong kecil. "Tidak apa, Gongji!Kau pasti bisa melakukannya! Kau hanya perlu berbicara dengannya,kok...", sahut Lu Meng untuk menyemangati murid kesayangannya selain Lu Xun. "...", Ling Tong terdiam. Dia memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakannya nanti saat orang itu bertanya sesuatu pada dirinya. Dia... Bisa dibilang sangat canggung saat bertemu dengan orang baru. Sesaat setelah pemakaman ayahnya,dia yang tidak pernah bertemu dengan Sun Jian, langsung bersembunyi di belakangnya Lu Meng. "Akan kucoba...", jawab Ling Tong ragu-ragu. "Bagus!", puji Lu Meng. "Um,Tuan Lu Meng... Apakah Boyan gege juga ikut?", tanya Ling Tong dengan wajahnya yang imut itu (author langsung melting lalu pingsan) "Tentu saja dia ikut! Dia yang akan menemanimu saat kau bertemu dengan temanmu itu, Gongji! Iya, 'kan, Boyan?", tanya Lu Meng pada Lu Xun. Dari dulu, setelah Ling Tong kenal dengan Lu Meng, dia dikenalkan oleh Lu Meng pada Lu Xun. Karena Lu Xun adalah orang yang hangat dan punya masa lalu yang sama makanya Ling Tong menganggap Lu Xun adalah kakaknya dan dia selalu menempel pada Lu Xun (tidur pun juga sama Lu Xun) "Tentu, Gongji! Aku ikut denganmu!", kata Lu Xun sambil mengusap rambutnya Ling Tong. "Kalau begitu, aku ingin menaiki kuda yang sama dengan Boyan gege! Boleh, 'kan, Tuan Lu Meng?", rengek Ling Tong dengan mata yang bersinar-sinar (author langsung kejang-kejang di lantai) "Ehem! Begini... Karena Boyan masih berumur 13 tahun, dia masih belum boleh untuk menaiki kuda sendiri...", jelas Lu Meng. "Baiklah...", ucap Ling Tong dengan nada tidak rela ditambah sedih karena dia tidak bisa satu kuda dengan Lu Xun. Tapi apa boleh buat karena ini demi kebaikan Lu Xun juga. Ling Tong tidak ingin Lu Xun terluka lagi karena dulu, setengah tahun yang lalu, Ling Tong sedang bermain petak umpet bersama Lu Xun. Tapi karena Ling Tong tidak menyadari adanya ular berbisa di belakangnya, Lu Xun yang terkena gigitan ular berbisa tersebut. Jika Lu Xun tidak segera ditolong maka dia sudah tidak ada di dunia ini sekarang. Beruntung, karena Ling Tong pernah diajar tentang medis oleh ayahnya dan Lu Meng, maka dia bisa langsung menyelamtakan Lu Xun.

Mereka pun akhirnya berangkat menuju Kerajaan Jin setelah semua persiapan telah selesai. "Tuan Lu Meng,apakah Tuan Lu Meng pernah bertemu dengan orang yang akan kita temui sekarang?", tanya Ling Tong pada Lu Meng. "Tidak pernah, yang pernah itu Tuan Putri Shangxiang karena mereka adalah teman dekat...", jelas Lu Meng. "Ooh... Aku penasaran seperti apa orang yang akan kita temui nanti...", kata Ling Tong. Lu Meng hanya diam saja, tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya karena rasa ingin tahu anak kecil lebih besar dibanding dengan orang dewasa.

Setelah 1 jam perjalanan, mereka sampai di tujuan. Sun Ce dan kawan-kawannya menyerahkan kuda mereka kepada para pengawal Kerajaan Jin. "Sima Yi!", teriak Sun Ce dari luar rumah Sima Yi. "Ada apa?", tanya Sima Yi sambil membuka pintu. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Wen Yin! Apa aku boleh menemuinya?", tanya Sun Ce dengan bersemangat. "Ada apa, Ce gege?", tanya Wen Yin yang tiba – tiba muncul dari belakang Sun Ce. "Ah, Wen Yin! Aku ingin mempertemukanmu dengan seseorang! Kau mau?", jelas Sun Ce. Wen Ying hanya diam, berpikir sejenak apakah orang tersebut berniat jahat atau tidak. "Di mana orang itu?", tanya Wen Yin. "Dia ada di belakangnya Lu Meng! Tenang, dia seumuran denganmu, kok!", kata Sun Ce sambil mengelus kepalanya Wen Yin. Wen Yin yang dingin itu hanya menatap Sun Ce dengan tatapan dingin sekaligus curiga. Apakah benar itu? Tapi Sun Ce tidak pernah berbohong kepadaku, pikir Wen Yin. "Gongji, ini teman barumu! Ayo, sapa dia!", perintah Lu Meng. Ling Tong yang pemalu tidak berani maju ke depan sendirian. Lu Xun yang melihat hal tersebut langsung mengambil tindakan, yaitu menemaninya untuk berkenalan dengan Wen Yin. "Ayo, Gongji! Aku akan menemanimu!", kata Lu Xun. "I,iya...", jawab Ling Tong sambil menggandeng tangannya Lu Xun. Wen Yin yang melihat Ling Tong langsung terkejut, karena dia bisa meihat aura dan juga kekuatan setiap orang yang dia temui. Wen Yin pun bertanya pada Ling Tong ,"Apa kau juga seorang Phoenix?". "Eh? Itu... Mungkin saja iya...", jawab Ling Tong gugup. "Berarti dia Yang!", sela Sima Yi. "Berarti dia adalah pasangan hidupku...", kata Wen Yin pelan. "Pasangan hidup?", tanya Ling Tong yang mendengar tentang hal itu. "Aku akan jelaskan tentang hal itu di ruang tamu", kata Wen Yin sambil pergi ke ruang tamu.

Di ruang tamu, Sima Yi dan Wen Yin mendengarkan semua penjelasan yang dikatakan oleh Sun Ce dan Lu Meng. "Jadi seperti itulah kejadiannya kenapa tiba – tiba Ling Tong bisa menjadi Yang...", kata Wen Yin yang mengerti akan situasi tersebut. "Apa kejadian yang sama terjadi padamu, Wen Yin?", tanya Lu Xun. "Tidak, dari lahir aku sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi Yin karena kalung ini sudah kupakai saat aku masih kecil. Tapi aku benci menjadi diriku yang sekarang...", keluh Wen Yin. " Kenapa?", tanya Ling Tonh penasaran. "Aku dijauhi oleh temanku setelah mereka tahu kalau aku adalah Yin. Dalam sejarah, Yin akan jatuh ke dalam kegelapan dan membunuh kekasihnya sendiri di hadapan para makhluk kegelapan yang dinamakan yaoguai...", jelas Wen Yin. Wajahnya Wen Yin yang parau tersebut dapat menjelaskan kejadian tersebut, karena Wen Yin sudah bisa merasakan hal itu akan datang saat dia dan Ling Tong tumbuh menjadi orang dewasa. "...", Ling Tong hanya diam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Suasana di ruang tamu itu menjadi canggung. "Anu... Bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal?", tanya Ling Tong untuk memecahkan keheningan yang tidak mengenakan itu. "Apa itu?", balas Wen Yin. "Kalau kau tidak ingin membunuhku, kenapa kau tidak menolak permintaan dari yaoguai-yaoguai tersebut? Kau bisa menolaknya, bkn?", saran Ling Tong. "Mudah untuk dikatakan tapi sulit untuk dilakukan...", kata Wen Yin. "Ya... Bagaimana, ya... Bukannya aku akan memarahimu atau apa, tapi setidaknya kau harus bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri baru kau bisa melindungi orang lain yang kau sayangi", nasehat Ling Tong. Wen Yin yang mendengar hal itu langsung sadar. Selama ini, kenapa dia tidak sadar akan hal yang begitu penting untuk bertahan hidup di dunia perang ini? "Aku terima saran dan nasehatmu, Ling Tong. Tapi kau sendiri juga harusa bisa melakukan hal itu!", perintah Wen Yin. "Tentu saja!", sahut Ling Tong senang. Wen Yin terkesima dengan senyumannya Ling Tong yang cerah itu. Memang benar, dia memang cocok untuk menjadi Yang, pikirnya. Kalau di dunia ini tidak ada Yang, maka hal ini pun tidak akan pernah terjadi dan cahaya pun tidak akan ada untuk memerangi kegelapan yang ada. Jika Yin ada, maka Yang pun juga ada di sana karena mereka berdua saling melengkapi. Tidak ada yang dapat memisahkan mereka, kecuali kegelapan yang ada di dunia tersebut.

 **-TBC-**

Bagaimana? Apa masih kurang bagus? Mohon maaf kalau masih kurang bagus karena ide yang ada di kepala hanya itu... Gan Ning belum mendapatkan peran sampai di chapter 4, mohon maaf, Gan Ning.

Gan Ning : "Apa-apaan itu?! Kenapa lama sekali?!"

Author : "Hanya 2 chapter lagi, kok... Tenang! Dan jika kau ingin mendapatkan peran nanti, kuharapkan kau bisa diam sekarang!"

Gan Ning : "Maafkan aku..."

Author : "Baiklah, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya jika tidak bermasalah lagi laptop ane!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Phoenix yang Kesepian**

Yaay, akhirnya UTS ane selesai juga!(padahal selesainya kamis kemarin) Sampai manakah kita kemarin? Apakah sampai... Hmm... Ane lupa... Yaaah, nanti juga ingat sendiri. Eniwei, mari kita lanjutkan apa yang sudah ane tinggalkan selama beberapa hari. _Let's go!_

 **Chapter 3**

10 tahun sudah berlalu semenjak pertemuan antara Ling Tong dengan Wen Ying. Mereka pun tumbuh dewasa dan menjadi prajurit yang dihormati dan ditakuti oleh semua musuh.

"Apakah hanya segitu kemampuan kalian?!", teriak Ling Tong. "Kau tidak perlu memprovokasi mereka Gongji! Mereka sudah kehilangan pimpinan mereka", balas Wen Yin kalem.

Para musuh pun akhirnya mundur karena tidak bisa melawan mereka dan karena mereka sudah kehilangan pimpinan mereka. Mereka berlari sejauh mungkin agar tidak bisa dikejar oleh Ling Tong dan Wen Ying.

"Dilihat dari tampang mereka, mereka hanya orang biasa yang dipaksa oleh pimpinan mereka menjadi prajurit secara tiba – tiba...", ucap Ling Tong. "Itu benar! Lagipula, tidak ada gunanya kita membunuh mereka setelah kita berhasil membunuh pimpinan mereka", kata Wen Yin yang berjalan menuju ke kudanya. "Kau mau pulang?", tanya Ling Tong. "Urusan di sini sudah selesai. Ayo pulang!", kata Wen Yin sambil menaiki kudanya. "Baik, nona muda!", jawab Ling Tong dengan girang.

Ling Tong dan Wen Yin selalu bertarung bersama semenjak mereka beranjak ke umur 15 tahun, di mana semua anak laki – laki ataupun para gadis ingin menjadi prajurit boleh masuk ke dunia perang.

Sesampainya Ling Tong dan Wen Yin di rumahnya Sima Yi, Wen Yin langsung mengajak Ling Tong latihan lagi. Wen Yin memang tidak tahu kapan harus istirahat... (author dibunuh sama Wen Yin)

"Haruskah kita latihan, Yin? Biarkan aku istirahat! Kita habis bertarung dengan musuh 'kan tadi? Anggap saja yang tadi itu adalah latihan secara langsung...", rengek Ling Tong. "Kita tidak akan tahu kapan musuh akan datang, jadi lebih baik kita bersiap sebaik mungkin agar kita tidak kewalahan dalam menghadapi musuh di perang selanjutnya. Tadi aku lihat kalau kau hampir saja diserang dari belakang oleh musuh. Itu karena kau kurang memperhatikan belakangmu", ceramah Wen Yin. "Tapi 'kan ada kau di belakangku, Yin! Ehehehe!", balas Ling Tong. "Aku tidak selamanya bisa berada di sampingmu untuk melindungimu, Gongji. Kita berbeda kerajaan, dan kita memiliki kondisi yang berbeda. Menurut sejarah, 'Yang' mengorbankan dirinya demi 'Yin' karena dia tidak mau kekasihnya berada di dalam kegelapan selamanya. Lalu-" . "Yin, sudah jangan bicara tentang hal itu! Aku tidak ingin mendengar hal itu!", potong Ling Tong. "Tapi, kalau aku tidak akan mengatakan hal ini, kau akan mengorbankan nyawamu demi diriku...", jelas Wen Yin. "Siapa peduli aku kehilangan nyawaku kalau aku harus melindungi orang yang kusayangi? Aku sama sekali tidak peduli! Apa yang benar harus dilindungi apapun yang terjadi walaupun itu akan merenggut nyawamu. Ayahku selalu berkata begitu padaku. Melindungi apa yang benar adalah hal yang ingin kulakukan semenjak aku masih kecil", kata Ling Tong sambil memandang langit.

Wen Yin hanya bisa diam setelah mendengar ceramah dari Ling Tong. _Apakah dia berniat untuk mengorbankan dirinya supaya 'Yin' tidak tertelan oleh kegelapan?_ pikir Wen Yin. "Tapi ada satu hal yang sangat ingin kulakukan selain melindungi!", kata Ling Tong tiba – tiba. "A-apakah itu?", tanya Wen Yin. "A-aku ingin menikahi 'Yin'!", kata Ling Tong terus terang dengan wajah yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Hening... Tidak ada satu suara pun yang keluar dari dua insan di sana...

Apa kalian masih hidup? (author ditabok oleh para readers)

Tiba – tiba wajah Wen Yin memerah. _Aku tidak mengira kalau dia akan mengatakan hal itu..._ pikir Wen Yin. "Ma-maaf kalau aku mengatakan hal itu secara tiba-tiba di hadapanmu...", kata Ling Tong. "Eh? I-itu... Aku... Aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu, tapi ini masih terlalu cepat. Kita baru berumur 20 tahun..." , kata Wen Yin. "Nah, itu masalahnya! Dan satu masalah lagi! Kita harus memusnahkan kegelapan itu dulu baru kita bisa hidup dengan tenang! Iya, 'kan?", tanya Ling Tong. Lagi – lagi... Wen Yin hanya bisa diam mendengar kata – kata tersebut. "Kegelapan yang dari tadi kau bilang itu bernama _yaoguai._ Mereka hanya bergerak di malam hari. Tapi ada juga yang bisa bergerak di siang hari tapi mereka harus meminjam tubuh manusia agar mereka bisa bergerak leluasa di siang hari...", jelas Wen Yin panjang lebar. Ling Tong hanya bisa mendengarnya. "Kau tahu semua tentang kegelapan itu, ya...", balas Ling Tong. "A-aku hanya membaca buku yang disimpan oleh paman Sima Yi...", jawab Wen Yin dengan wajah memerah. Ling Tong hanya bisa memandang Wen Yin.

"Nona muda, saatnya untuk makan siang", kata sang pelayan. "Aku akan segera ke sana!", jawab Wen Yin. Sang pelayan pun pergi meninggalkan dua sejoli ini sendirian. "Ayo makan!", pinta Ling Tong. "Kau makan saja dulu, aku akan menyusul", kata Wen Yin. "Aku akan makan jatahmu, lho!", peringat Ling Tong. "Makan saja tidak apa!", kata Wen Yin. _Apa dia marah?_ pikir Ling Tong. Ling Tong pun tidak memikirkan hal itu dan langsung pergi ke ruang makan.

Wen Yin hanya bisa berdiam diri di tengah taman itu. _Aku tidak pernah melihat pelayan itu sebelumnya... Apa dia pelayan yang baru masuk hari ini? Tapi tidak mungkin karena kalau misalkan ada orang baru di rumah, paman Sima Yi pasti akan memperkenalkannya pada semua orang di sini... Lalu siapa sebenarnya dia?_ pikir Wen Yin. Hening... Tidak ada satu suara pun yang didengar oleh Wen Yin. Tiba – tiba...

Buuk!

Wen Yin jatuh tersungkur ke tanah setelah dipukul dari belakang oleh seseorang. _Sial, aku lengah! Pelayan itu... Dia sebenarnya adalah... yaoguai... Gongji..._ Setelah mengatakan hal itu di dalam hati, Wen Yin pun pingsan.

 **-TBC-**

Apakah yang akan terjadi pada Ling Tong dan Wen Yin selanjutnya? Penasaran? _Stay tune,_ ya!

Gan Ning : Thor, kapan aku keluar?

Author : Di chapter selanjutnya!

Zhu Ran : Aku? Bagaimana dengan aku?

Author : Setelah chapter 4

Zhu Ran pundung di pojokan...

Lu Xun : Bagaimana dengan aku?

Author : Sama dengan Gan Ning...


End file.
